Closer
by Nekoii
Summary: La chanson 'Closer' de Nine Inch Nails (aussi connue par le refrain 'fuck you like an animal'), plus le monde de Harry Potter. Donc un Harry adolescent qui ne sait pas comment gérer la pression des attentes du monde sorcier Severus a la rescousse. Le tout sous forme de souvenir par un Harry qui vient d'envoyer son dernier né Albus Severus à Poudlard. SLASH vous êtes prévenus


**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Et la chanson Closer appartient à Nine Inch Nail. Si vous ne la connaissez pas je vous conseille de l'écouter avant de lire.

**ATTENTION : **Violent, avec du sexe entre hommes, le rating M n'est pas la pour faire joli. Guimauve aussi. Vous voici prévenu comme Dante quand il entra en enfer …

L'idée m'a attaquée et m'as lâchée vers les 2/3 de ce one shot, donc que deux lemons sur trois (snickers at the joke). Ah oui, pour info, je parler anglais la plupart du temps, donc mon français en pâti. Les commentaires/critiques/acclamation/tomates pourries sont les bienvenues, juste pour savoir. Merci Nine Inch Nails pour la chanson closer qui m'as inspiré, et merci JKR de me prêter les characteres de Harry Potter pour faire joujou. Bonne lecture.

**Closer**

Harry Potter baptisa son troisième né Albus Severus. Mais ce n'était pas exactement le nom qu'il avait voulu lui donner, juste le plus proche possible.

[…]

« en l'honneur de deux grand hommes et directeurs de Poudlard …» dit-il a son fils quand celui-ci monta dans le Poudlard express, « … et l'un fut un Serpentard. J'ai failli être un Serpentard. »

[…]

Mais alors qu'il regarde le Poudlard express partir et plaisante avec ses amis, Harry Potter pense à la vrai raison pour laquelle il a nommer son fils ainsi, au fait que s'il était un vrai gryffondor son fils s'appellerait Severus Albus car il devait plus a Severus qu'à Albus. Mais ca aurait soulevé trop de questions.

[…]

Albus fut une figure familiale, puis un mentor, mais aussi un manipulateur ruse et fourbe qui a failli lui couter la vie. Severus avait sauvé sa vie, mais aussi et plus important sa santé mentale. S'il devait remercier une seule personne pour sa vie présente et son bonheur, ce serait Severus Rogue.

[…]

*_flashback, vacances après la cinquième année / mort de Sirius_*

_Harry se sentait mal, très mal et la seule personne qui aurait pu l'aider n'était pas là. Il devait tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse aller au square Grimmaud. Tenir et ne pas regarder le rasoir de son oncle le matin. Ne pas voler un des couteaux de cuisine de sa tante. Ne pas se laisser tenter par les tenailles alors qu'il nettoie le jardin._

_Mais Harry se sentait si mal, son parrain EST mort. Son espoir d'avoir une famille et quitter les Dursley disparu pour toujours. Mort par sa faute. Et ses amis on failli mourir par sa faute. Et il devra tuer à nouveau._

_Harry ne peut pas tenir. Il le sait. Alors, un matin il attrape un morceau de parchemin et le confie à Hedwige. Un léger glamour pour cacher son plumage trop blanc, trop reconnaissable, et elle est partie. Sur le papier il n'a écrit que deux mots « Je craque ». Hedwige revient dans la soirée avec un petit paquet. Harry lance quelques sorts sur le paquet, se réjouit de l'expéditeur mais est déçu que ce ne soit pas un portkey. Il attrape le paquet et lit le mot qu'il trouve attacher « Crétin, tu sais que je ne peux pas passer les protections. L'objet inclus te rappellera ce que tu as tendance à oublier. Visible que pour toi et moi. Une fois mis il ne peux être enlevé que par moi. S »_

_Harry ouvre le paquet avec trépidation et trouve un petit collier en cuir noir tressé à l'intérieur. Un ras du cou suffisamment serré pour qu'il le sente en permanence mais sans le gêner. Un rappel. Harry sourit pour la première fois en deux semaines et passa le collier autour de son cou sans hésitation. Il appartient a quelqu'un, il contrôle la situation mais peut se laisser aller._

_*fin du flashback*_

[…]

Harry soupire et touche doucement le collier qu'il porte. Il a du renouveler l'enchantement pour qu'il reste invisible. Il sent de temps en temps le besoin de le porter, surtout lorsqu'il amène ses enfants à la gare. Et il se rappelle de comment tout a commencé.

[…]

*_flashback, cinquième année _*

_ Harry regarde les élèves partir pour leurs vacances de Noël. Harry se détourne, il doit se ressaisir, être présentable. La première salle de classe abandonnée fera l'affaire. Il en trouve une, entre et barricade la porte derrière lui à l'aide de quelques sort appris avec la DA. Il prend son couteau de poche et l'approche doucement de son bras. La douleur il s'est rendu compte aide presque autant que le plaisir. Mais il n'y a personne a qui il fait suffisamment confiance pour utiliser le plaisir, et dernièrement se masturber ne lui fait plus rien. Doucement Harry pose la lame sur l'intérieur de son bras, perpendiculaire pour le meilleur résultat. L'incision est presque comme la caresse d'un amant et la chaleur du sang qui coule lui rappelle le sperme blanc qui s 'échappe, mais la couleur n'est pas la bonne. Harry ferme les yeux et coupe à nouveau, juste la caresse d'une personne qui l'aime et le liquide chaud sur son bras. Harry fait une troisième incision et oublie ce qui l'entoure pour quelques minutes._

_« -Potter. J'espère que vous avez une bonne explication. »_

_Harry sursaute et se demande comment le professeur a bien pu le trouver, et passer ses barrières. Peu importe, il doit se sortir de là._

_« - Professeur Rogue. Vous ne voulez pas mon explication, alors laissez-moi rejoindre la grande salle pour diner, je n'ai brisé aucune règle. _

_- Oh que non, Potter. Quand je trouve un étudiant en train de se couper, il a le choix entre m'expliquer à moi ou a l'infirmière. Encore plus s'il a un début d'érection._

_- …_

_- C'est courant pour les Serpentard de se couper pour relâcher la pression. Les Serdaigles aussi. _

_-…_

_- Potter. Moi ou l'infirmière._

_- Je veux un serment inviolable que vous ne révélerez rien a personne, ou ne donnerez d'indice. Pas de commentaire ambivalent en classe.»_

_Rogue sort sa baguette et jure sur sa magie, de ne rien révéler de ce qu'il a vu ou sera révéler dans cette pièce. La vitesse a laquelle il le fait et le choix de ces mots, presque mécanique, prouve a Harry qu'il a l'habitude._

_« -Potter ?_

_- C'est le meilleur moyen que j'ai à disposition pour me sentir en contrôle de ma vie. _

_- Le meilleur moyen à disposition ?_

_- Vous voulez pas savoir, maintenant laissez moi partir._

_-Potter, vous allez me dire ce qu'il se passe dans votre petite cervelle tourmentée ou je vous offre en offrande a l'infirmière. _

_-Vous avez promis !_

_-De ne rien dire pas de vous laisser passer._

_-Merde !_

_-Potter … »_

_Un long silence s'ensuit durant lequel ils s'affrontent du regard. Et Harry se rappelle que Rogue lui a sauvé la vie bien des fois. Et Sirius ou Remus seraient déçus s'ils apprenaient, Molly serait dévastée et il ne veut même pas imaginer la réaction de Ron ou Hermione. Rogue est bien le moindre mal, et si Harry est honnête avec lui même il a besoin d'en parler._

_« -Tout le monde attend de moi que je les sauve, d'être le Garçon-qui-a-survécut. Mais je ne veux pas de ça. J'ai le sentiment de ne pas m'appartenir, de ne rien avoir qui soit a moi, ou simplement moi. _

_-Vous avez dit ''meilleure moyen à disposition'', l'autre?_

_-Sexe_

_-Je trouve difficile de croire que vous ne pouvez trouver une partenaire pour satisfaire vos besoins._

_-Vrai, mais pour ce besoin particulier ... Un partenaire. Et j'ai dis sexe, pas ''faire l'amour''. _

_-Vous êtes bi. Dominant ou dominé ?_

_-Switch._

_-Les deux donc, et vous avez découvert ça comment ?_

_-Sorti à Londres au début de mes vacances de troisième année, je suis entré dans un bar BDSM par erreur. J'ai juste regardé, mais j'ai découvert beaucoup sur moi-même. J'ai réussi à y retourner 4 fois. J'ai expérimenté avec Cedric Diggory, je pouvais lui faire confiance pour que ce soit rien de sérieux. Mais il est mort. Cet été je me suis trouvé des partenaires moldu dans le même bar, juste deux. Un dominant et un dominé, mais surtout le dominé. Avant l'épisode avec les démentors. Depuis rien. Je peux faire confiance à personne à Poudlard. »_

_Harry se tait et joue avec son couteau. Il se sent un peu mieux, d'avoir parler ou de s'être couper il ne sait pas. Mais il sait qu'il devra recommencer bientôt, le besoin revient de plus en plus vite._

_ Rogue regarde Harry. Il voit un jeune homme, pas un enfant, et ce jeune homme est au bord du gouffre. Tout le monde croit qu'il le hait, mais ce qu'il hait ce sont les images du passé et les titres posés sur les épaules du jeune homme. Et Severus est le seul à pouvoir aider. Un jour le jeune homme Alors il ouvre sa robe et sa chemise._

_ Harry relève la tête au bruit de pas qui se rapproche. Juste à temps pour que Severus se penche et l'embrasse brutalement. _

_« Je vais vous donner le sexe dont vous avez besoin Potter. Aujourd'hui et pour le reste de l'année. Mais vous allez arrêter de vous couper. »_

_ Harry essaye de proteste, mais Severus l'embrasse a nouveau. Et le besoin d'Harry est tel qu'il répond au baiser et mort la lèvre de Severus. La magie d'Harry répond à ses désirs, et ils se retrouvent tout deux nus sur le sol de la classe._

_You let me violate you / Tu me laisses te violer_

_You let me desecrate you /Tu me laisses te profaner_

_You let me penetrate you / Tu me laisses te pénétrer  
You let me complicate you / Tu me laisses te compliquer_

_« Je ne serais pas doux, professeur. Vous allez avoir mal. » Annonce Harry alors qu'il attrape les bras de Severus, les remonte au dessus de sa tête et les maintient la d'une main. Sa bouche descend violement sur celle de Severus avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Son autre main descend et il entame un violent va et vient sur le pénis de Severus. Une fois qu'il sent Severus durcir, sa main passe vers son arrière train et commence titiller l'anus de Severus pour le relâcher. Harry et Severus ont aligné leurs pelvis et se frotte l'un contre l'autre, presque gentiment comparé à la poigne d'Harry sur les poignets de Severus et à leurs dents qui s'entrechoquent. Harry arrête le baiser par manque d'air et entend Severus annoncer :_

_« Oh non Potter. Tout n'est pas si simple. Vous êtes celui qui a besoin d'être baisé, pas moi. Vous n'avez rien à faire, laissez vous allez. Je sais que vous êtes un homme, mais vous avez besoin de vous laisser allez. Ne vous en faites pas vous contrôlez la situation, dites 'salamandre' et j'arrête tout. »_

_ Sous le choque Harry se redresse et n'empêche pas Severus de dégager ses mains. Ou de l'installer a califourchon sur son ventre, le pénis de Severus se frottant contre sa raie des fesses._

_« Potter vous êtes celui qui a besoin de laisser aller. » Severus se redresse et commence a susurrer a l'oreille de Harry, un de ses bras autour de ses hanches, un doigt sur l'anus de Harry, alors que son autre main parcours son torse, son cou, son pénis._

_« Laissez moi faire Potter, je vous tiens »_

_ Quelque chose semble se libérer en Harry et il regarde son professeur, perdu._

_«- Aidez-moi professeur …_

_- Bien sur Potter. Rappelez-vous 'salamandre'._

_- Harry pas Potter. _

_- Si vous voulez Harry. Qu'est ce que tu veux Harry ?_

_-Aidez-moiiiii » _

_Help me; I broke apart my insides /Aide moi; je détruit mes entrailles  
Help me; I've got no soul to sell / Aide moi; je n'ai pas d'âme à vendre  
Help me; the only thing that works for me / Aide moi; la seule chose qui marche pour moi  
Help me get away from myself / Aide moi, à échapper à moi même  
_

_Severus fit entrer deux doigts dans Harry, un peu brutalement, mais sans aucune réelle douleur pour Harry. Juste la surprise. Il commença un mouvement de ciseaux pour le détendre, et fut surpris quand Harry commença a s'empaler sur ses doigts dans un mouvement de balancier qui le forçait a caresser son propre pénis avec le dos de sa main. Alors que celui de Potter se frottait sur les abdominaux de son professeur. La main libre de Severus pinça les tétons de Harry et retira ses doigts de l'anus bien relâcher avant de présenter le tête de son pénis a l'anus d'Harry._

_« Harry je vais te baiser. Dernière chance »_

_En réponse Harry, se pencha et mordit l'épaule de Severus._

_«- Baisez moi professeur, baisez moi comme un animal. _

_- Comme un animal ?_

_- Comme un animal. » Harry bascula en arriere et s'assit sur le pénis de Severus. La tête entra entier avant qu'il ne butte contre la main de Severus qui tenait encore son pénis pour la pénétration._

_« Ah »_

_Les deux mains de Severus se posèrent sur les hanches de Harry et le tirèrent vers le bas alors que ses hanches ruaient vers le haut. Les mains d'Harry se posèrent sur les pectoraux de son professeur. Et Severus commença à baiser Harry à grands coups de rein. Harry sous la douleur de la pénétration à sec se crispa au départ, mais se détendit au fur et a mesure que Severus satisfaisait son besoin._

_ Le rythme était dur et soutenu et Harry se sentait partir. Il n'etait pas le Garçon-qui-a-survécut, pas Potter. Il était Harry, libre des demandes du monde sorcier._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal / Je veux te baiser comme un animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside / Je veux te sentir comme un animal  
I wanna fuck you like an animal / Je veux te baiser comme un animal  
My whole existence is flawed / Mon existence entière est défectueuse  
_

_ Harry était proche de l'orgasme, si proche. Mais Severus se retira et l'attrapa par la gorge._

_« - A quatre patte Harry. Tu as dit comme un animal._

_-Alors mordez moi. Dévorez moi » Harry se souleva et se mit a quatre patte, son postérieur présenté a Severus._

_« - Comme un animal Harry. Comme un animal._

_- Je veux oublier qui je suis. Baisez-moi »_

_ Pour toute réponse Severus ré-entra Harry violement. Il commença la tâche de baiser comme un animal ses coups de rein rendu plus ample et fort de part la nouvelle position. Harry ne faisait pas un bruit, juste de petits gémissements de plaisirs de temps, mais les frissons de plaisirs qui parcourait son corps au rythme de coups de pilon de Severus était la preuve du plaisir donner. _

_You get me closer to God / Tu me rapproches de Dieu  
You can have my isolation; you can have the hate that it brings / Tu peux avoir mon isolation; tu peux avoir la haine que ca apporte  
You can have my absence of faith; you can have my everything / Tu peux avoir mon absence de croyance, tu peux tout avoir  
_

_L'orgasme était proche pour les deux et Severus pour vraiment tout prendre se pencha en avant. Cela diminua l'amplitude ses coups de rein mais il continua simplement d'aller et venir vite et dur en profondeur maltraitant encore plus la prostate d'Harry. Il mordit Harry sur l'épaule, suçant et léchant pour créer un suçon qui resterait avec Harry plus longtemps que la peine dans son anus. Il commença à créer un deuxième suçon et posa une de ses mains sur le pénis rigide d'Harry. L'autre maintient les hanches d'Harry en place afin de conserver le rythme et l'angle des pénétrations. Deux caresses et Harry vient en un cri silencieux et une convulsion de tout son corps. Severus ne pu résister et vient aussi avec un son guttural se répandant au fond d'Harry._

_ Harry fut le premier à récupérer et se rhabilla sans un mot. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il entendit Severus derrière lui._

_« Po … Harry. Aujourd'hui et pour le reste de l'année. »_

_Harry hocha la tête et sortit._

[…]

Harry sourit mélancolique alors que la fumée du Poudlard express disparaît et qu'il suit ses amis. Tout le monde met son expression un peu triste sur le compte de voir ses enfants partir. Harry penche un peu la tête pour sentir le collier un peu mieux et se rappelle de son idiotie en fin de cinquième année.

[…]

_*flashback, fin de la cinquième année*_

_ Harry n'avait pas fait appel au professeur a nouveau, même s'il sentait que la pression commençait à se faire trop importante. Il pensait pouvoir tenir jusqu'au vacances et aller dans le monde moldu. Trop de chance d'être surpris s'il se lâchait dans le monde magique_._ Petit à petit, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte sa personnalité ''Garçon-qui-a-survécut'' prenait le dessus. Et le jour de l'examen d'histoire de la magie, il répondit aux attentes de ses amis au lieu de faire confiance à Rogue. Et le fiasco du département des mystères arriva. Et Albus Dumbledore lui révéla la prophétie._

_ Mais entre le bureau du directeur et l'infirmerie, Harry rencontra Rogue. Rogue qui l'attendait au détour d'un couloir._

_«- Potter. L'Ordre du Phénix va vous surveiller tout l'été. Pas d'escapade pour vous. _

_-Je ne survivrai pas._

_-Si._

_-Le Garçon-qui-a-survécut survivra. Mais pas Harry …_

_-Harry ?_

_-Je me perds. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plait. »_

_Sans un mot Severus s'avance et posa sa main sur la nuque d'Harry. Il l'embrassa, durement, et lui mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de l'entrainer dans une salle abandonnée et poussiéreuse. Quelques sorts pour assurer leur intimité et Severus s'avança vers Harry._

_« -Harry, rappelle toi 'Salamandre'._

_-Je sais, Severus, maintenant aidez-moi. Aidez moi à être Harry et pas le Garçon-qui-a-survécut. _

_-Déshabille toi Harry. »_

_Harry se déshabilla, son sexe en érection presque douloureux._

_« Aidez moi. Baisez moi. Sauvez moi. »_

_Help me tear down my reason / Aide moi a détruire ma raison_

_Help me; it's your sex I can smell / Aide moi; c'est ton sexe que je peux sentir  
Help me; you make me perfect / Aide moi; tu me rends parfait  
Help me become somebody else / Aide moi a devenir quelqu'un d'autre  
_

_Severus s'avança vers Harry et le poussa vers le mur avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, dominant le gryffondor. Sa gauche main se referma sur la fiole de lubrifiant dans la poche de sa robe, alors que sa main droite ouvrait son pantalon et libérait son pénis. Il se détacha des lèvres du jeune homme sous lui et le retourna face contre le mur. Ses lèvres effleurèrent l'oreille droite d'Harry et il murmura. Sa voix basse et suave envoya des frissons dans le corps d'Harry._

_« Je vais t'aider Harry. Je vais te sauver de toi-même. Je vais te baiser. Mais tu es attendu à l'infirmerie. »_

_Severus ouvrit la fiole, et couvrit son sexe de lubrifiant._

_« -Et tu as été un mauvais garçon. Tu dois être puni. _

_-Je … »_

_Le doigt de Severus dans son anus coupa toute tentative de communication de la part d'Harry. Un deuxième suivit très vite._

_«- Baise moi. Maintenant._

_-Tu vas avoir mal._

_-Je veux avoir mal._

_-Mets tes mains sur le mur et cambre toi. Montre moi que tu le veux. »_

_Les doigts de Severus quittèrent l'anus d'Harry, encore un peu étroit. Harry appuya ses avant-bras sur le mur et posa son front dessus. Il écarta les jambes et cambra les reins révélant son anus aux pupilles dilatées de Severus._

_« -Baise moi._

_-Je vais te baiser Harry. Vite et fort, je vais garder mes vêtements et te dominer complètement. Tu es à moi et pas au monde sorcier. Répète le si tu veux sentir ma queue te pénétrer, te baiser et faire en sorte que ton existence ne soit plus défectueuse. »_

_Harry haleta et se demanda comment Severus pouvait savoir exactement quoi dire pour qu'Harry soit Harry._

_« J'appartiens à Severus … » La tête du pénis de Severus entra et coupa Harry._

_« -Continue._

_-Je ne n'appartiens pas au monde sorcier » Le pénis glissa un peu plus profond et Harry siffla sous la légère brûlure et le plaisir._

_« -Tu veux que je te domine ?_

_-Je veux que tu me domines » Un peu plus profond, Harry essaya de s'empaler pour sentir cette queue prometteuse d'oblivion au plus profond de lui. Mais les mains de Severus se posèrent sur ses hanches et le stoppèrent. Les pan du pantalon de Severus caressait ses fesses, promesse de tellement plus._

_« Dis moi se que tu veux. » Gronda Severus._

_Harry déglutit et essaya de trouver les mots, Severus se retira d'un millimètre._

_« Je veux que tu me baises comme un animal. Aaah»_

_Severus était entré entièrement, d'un poussez souple et forte à la fois. Apportant douleur, la douleur voulu et demander, mais aussi du plaisir et la sensation d'être au contrôle, parce que Harry veut être baiser comme un animal. Il veut sentir les robes de son professeur le recouvrir. Et il veut être pilonner vite et fort, et mordu sur l'épaule. Le Garçon-qui-a-survécut disparait et laisse place à Harry, et Harry est heureux. Il peut tout arrêter s'il le veut._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal / Je veux te baiser comme un animal  
I wanna feel you from the inside / Je veux te sentir comme un animal  
I wanna fuck you like an animal / Je veux te baiser comme un animal  
My whole existence is flawed / Mon existence entière est défectueuse  
_

_Severus sent la tension quitter Harry pour être remplacer par la recherche du plaisir, mais le jeune homme a besoin d'un peu plus._

_« Harry met une de tes mains sur ton sexe, touche juste. Ne le tiens pas. »_

_Harry ne comprends pas mais fait ce qu'on lui dit. Il comprend très vite quand Severus le pousse contre le mur, et à chaque poussée au plus profonds de lui son pénis frotte contre sa main. La stimulation est trop forte et Harry s'arque sous la force de son orgasme, la tête sur l'épaule de Severus et la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Un grognement de Severus plus la chaleur qui se répand dans ses entrailles lui apprend qu'il a entrainé Severus avec lui._

_Severus resta quelques instants dans la chaleur d'Harry avant de se retirer. Il aida le jeune homme à se rhabiller avant de l'escorter jusqu'au couloir de l'infirmerie. Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Ils n'en avaient pas besoin._

_*fin du flashback*_

[…]

Harry sourit et se réajuste. Il ralentit un peu le pas et reste en arrière de ses amis pour se souvenirs un peu plus. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas visité ces souvenirs particuliers. En même temps il en a si peu. Juste deux de plus

[…]

*_flashback_*

_Après qu'Harry ait presque tué Draco dans les toilettes de Mimi geignardes. Qui fut aussi la soirée ou il réalisa que Severus avait autant besoin de ces sessions que lui. Car si Harry avait besoin d'être dominé pour se sentir vivant et lui-même, Severus avait besoin de dominer pour récupérer un semblant de contrôle dans une vie sous la coupe de deux Lords. _

_Après avoir appris pour les horcruxes. Savoir qu'il y avait sept pièces de Voldemort. S'il n'y avait pas eu Severus, il se serait jeté du haut de la tour d'astronomie, juste pour refuser son destin et le pressentiment horrible qu'il avait. Cette nuit Severus l'avait baiser puis lui avait fait l'amour. Car « le sexe n'est pas tout Harry, dans le futur il faudra savoir faire l'amour ». Et Harry avait aimé faire l'amour, plus que le sexe._

_Puis il y avait la nuit de la mort de Dumbledore. Et Severus l'avait prévenu qu'il devrait faire quelque chose de terrible à la place de Draco. Mais Harry fut dévasté. Pas par la mort de Dumbledore pas vraiment, mais surtout parcequ'il comprit qu'il ne verrait plus Severus. Et alors qu'ils échangeaient des sorts et des insultes sur la pelouse. Harry voulait plus que tout que Severus le baise la tout de suite et le rassure sur le fait qu'Harry pouvait survivre. Bien sur Severus ne le baisa pas, mais alors qu'il 'narguait' Harry, il lui jeta discrètement le collier de cuir. Collier qu'il lui avait enlevé à la fin des vacances, trop de chances qu'un sort annule l'enchantement d'invisibilité. Et Harry pris espoir._

_Puis le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard, Harry perdit espoir. Il ne perdit pas espoir après avoir vu les mémoires de Severus. Mais quand agenouille dans le cabane hurlantes il regarda Severus mourir dans ses bras. Severus une main tremblante et souillée de sang, effleura la joue d'Harry puis son collier et avec un dernier sourire, emporta l'espoir d'Harry avec lui._

_Bien entendu Harry survécut et décida de vivre, pour honorer la mémoire de Severus. Bien sur il eu des escapades dans le monde moldu: des fois le monde sorcier en demandais trop. Alors il portait son collier en cuir et trouvait un dominant qui lui apportait presque la même chose que Severus. Avec le temps, il se rendit compte que Ginny pouvait lui offrir l'amour dont il avait besoin. L'amour que Severus lui avait montré. La pression du monde sorcier diminua et il se maria avec Ginny. Maintenant Harry a tout l'amour dont il a besoin. Et même plus grâce à ses enfants._

*_fin flashback_*

[…]

A la sortie de la gare Harry tourna son regard vers le ciel et murmura pour lui-même et le vent « Merci Severus, je t'aime ».

[…]

_You get me closer to God / Tu me rapproches de Dieu  
Through every forest, above the trees / A travers chaque foret, au-dessus des arbres  
Within my stomach, scraped off my knees / Dans mon ventre, raclé de mes genoux  
I drink the honey inside your hive / Je bois le miel de ta ruche  
You are the reason I stay alive / Tu es la raison pour laquelle je reste en vie_


End file.
